For a given input value $u$, the function $h$ outputs a value $v$ to satisfy the following equation. $4u+8v=-3u+2v$ Write a formula for $h(u)$ in terms of $u$. $h(u)=$
Explanation: $h(u)$ expresses $v$ as a function of $u$. To arrive at a correct formula, all we have to do is solve the equation for $v$. $ \begin{aligned}4u+8v&=-3u+2v\\\\ 6v&=-7u\\\\ v&=\dfrac{-7u}{6}\end{aligned}$ Therefore, this formula expresses $v$ as a function of $u$ : $ h(u)=-\dfrac{7}{6}u$